


Avoiding the Collision Course

by Orca478



Series: Diego & Shira [3]
Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Things are going very good for Diego and Shira.At least it seems so, but there are some inner troubles.Their eldest Shana is getting married, and while their future son in law is great. It has caused friction with her younger  sister Flora.Manny is stressing about his unborn child, considering what happened to the last one, and Sid wants to finally find love.Oh and there is also a giant asteroid coming to kill them.Diego, Shira, and the rest of the Herd must go in one final journey to save their home, their family, and finally get their happy ending.
Relationships: Diego/Shira (Ice Age)
Series: Diego & Shira [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807711
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. You Forgot !

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the final installment in the Diego and Shira series. This time we are tackling Collision Course, as well as some other things, like old foes coming back, and also some familiar faces. 
> 
> Let’s see this final journey to stop a asteroid, and get their very deserved happily ever after.

“It’s a game for the ages.

“Mother and eldest vs Father and youngest !”

“Who will win Crash ?”

“They both suck so I don’t know.”

“Will you two shut up !” Shira screamed.

They weren’t lying though, she and Shana were battling Diego and Flora for the hockey tittle of the family.

“Mom, pass it !”

“Don’t let them score Dad !”

“Stay in the game Flora, we are winning this !”

Shira passed the rock to her daughter so she can win.

“Allright, now my special move !”

She shot snow at them, and then made the goal.

“Oh yeah, silvers win !”

“Yeah baby !”

Shira and Shana celebrated.

“No fair, hate the snow trick.”

“Hey Sis, remember the reason we did it by colors, is because we would crush them.”

“Carefull young lady. I taught you how to play.”

“Want a one on one Dad ?”

“WOOOHOOO ! Yeah honey, you rock !” An unknown voice said.

The new comer came in, a male saber.

It was Ralph, Shana’s fiancée, and Flora’s headache.

“Ralph honey we won !”

“Yeah, but listen to Bro-Dad, he is the best teacher, he has taught me a bit.”

“You have Dad ?”

“Yeah, Bro-Son has to kick your butt when I can’t.”

Diego, Shana, and Ralph laughed.

Ralph had been Shana’s long time crush. When the Drift happened, and Diego and Shira were with Gutt, he comforted her when she was down. Then they bonded more when they arrived in the island after she defeated Gutt. Her crush got bigger, and and in time, he fell for her too. He never allowed anyone to mock her for her color, and was a good boyfriend. Unlike most fathers, Diego was the first to warm up to him, not only accepting him as Shana’s boyfriend in weeks, but becoming friends with him himself. Shira will admit she took more time. Old habits die hard. But she kept her promise of not being the over protective mother, she gave him a chance, and in the end, she grew fond of him. He got threw all of her doubts and proved her that he truly loves her. They didn’t doubt when he asked for their blessing to marry Shana, he is part of the family now.

At least to them, Flora on the other hand, well she still hasn’t accepted her sister is getting married.

Ever since they started dating, Shana and Flora grew apart, and the former resented that, that made her be a bit mean to the well meaning Ralph, and while he understood and didn’t resent her, Shana didn’t like her actitude.

“Tatataraaaaa! I got you some flowers my mother in law !”

“Thanks Ralph, but this gifts are unnecessary, you’re marrying our daughter now.”

“But it’s neccesary mam, you guys welcomed me to your family, I must repay you.”

He took another pair of flowers.

“And for my new Sister, purple flowers, your favorite color.”

“Wow, thanks.” Flora said, ignoring her sister’s glare at her actitude.

“And for my Bro-Dad, I give him the best gift ever, my help with the thing, which is also a great honor !”

“What’s the thing ?” Shira said.

“NOTHING !” Everyone yelled.

“It’s a guy thing, we must meet Manny soon.”

“That’s if he is not stressing about the baby.”

Oh yeah, Manny and Ellie are expecting their baby. He’s super stress, nor does she blame him, after what happened to his first son, he has every right.

“Well, let’s go Ralph. Bye girls, bye Honey, see you on this very special day.”

“By babe, bye Shira, bye Flora !”

The two males left.

“That reminds me I must speak with Uncle Sid about the wedding, who knew he is actually a great wedding planner.” Shana said before she left.

“He did a great job with mine and Diego’s.” 

She looked at her youngest.

“Well it’s just you and me, mind telling me what the thing is ?”

Flora look down.

“Sweetie, What’s wrong ?”

“It’s nothing Mom.”

“I can tell it’s not nothing.”

“It’s just, without Shana I feel so alone, I know it’s not Ralph’s fault. Hell he got me the forfeit flowers, it’s just that...”

“It’s tough, I know Sweetie, but one day it will be you getting married. She’s just exited.”

“I guess......so what’s your gift for Dad ?”

“My What now ?”

“Mom.....today is your anniversary.”

“Oh..........OH CRAP !”

“YOU FORGOT !”

Manny made sure Ellie had everything she need before her went to help Diego with his surprise for Shira.

“Do you have enough water ?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure you want me to leave, Sid can help Diego.”

“Sid’s helping Shana with her wedding, go.”

“Ellie.”

“Manny, I understand why you are so worried, but relax. There are no humans nearby, and this time you have the Herd.”

Yeah, only Diego and Shira can fight, Sid is brave but he can’t fight, Ellie is pregnant, Crash and Eddie are cowards, and he would never put Shana and Flora in risk. Well there’s Granny, that lady cam fight.

He will never forget his son’s face when the humans got them, when he failed to protect them.

He can’t allow this to happen.

“Manny, your best friend needs you. He’s my best friend’s mate, so do,it for me, so she can be happy.”

“Allright I’m going, but let’s think of a key word. Peaches !”

“Peaches ?”

“So, I was thinking that for the wedding we should have some white flowers, to contrast your color, I did the same for Shira.”

“It’s perfect Uncle Sid.”

“Anything for my niece.”

Sid looked sad however.

“Are you ok ?”

“Francine dumped me.”

“Oh no. I’m so sorry Uncle Sid.”

“It’s fine. It’s just that, Diego has Shira, Manny has Ellie, you have Ralph, and it’s just a matter of time for Flora to get somebody. I want to have my somebody.”

“Hey, remember that it requiered the Meltdown for Mom and Dad to get together, and if it wasn’t for the Drift, either Uncle Manny and Aunt Ellie or Ralph and I would have got together. I bet one day something will take you to the female for you. Hopefully not as deadly.”

“Thanks Shana.”

“SID !”

Shira came out of the bushes, Flora behind her.

“Hi Shira, hi Flora !”

“How,fast can you make me an ice sculpture ? I’ll pay whatever you want !”

“I’m sorry Shira but I need to finish Diego’s Order.”

“Uncle Sid !”

“Oh no ! I said nothing.”

“Eh, Mom, Sis, What the hell is going on ?”

“Mom forgot.”

“MOM FORGOT ! BUT DAD’S BEING PLANNING THIS FOR TWO MONTHS !”

Shira felt immense guilt. 

Her husband was doing something amazing for her, and she just....

Wait a sec.

“I got it !”

She ran to their cave.

“Say we can finish this another day, ok Uncle Sid ?”

“Sure, I have to deliver the sculpture to Diego. See you tonight girls. Oh and if you see Granny tell her she’s late for her second lunch.”

Shira ran to their cave.

“It has to be here, I hid it perfectly.”

“Mom. Do you have a gift or not ?” Flora said as she and Shana came in.

“It was supposed to be for his birthday, but I can give it to him now.”

She searched, until she saw it.

“A necklace ?” 

“Not any necklace. It’s the one the humans gave your father when he saved the baby with Uncles Manny and Sid. He lost it in the Drift, but I found the peices in the ocean and rebuilt it. I also have this.”

She gave them a small ice drawing, it had the whole Herd.

“I think this can work, Dad doesn’t care for big details.”

“Good, now help me make sure this thing stays stable ?”

She has to rush, she owns him everything, it’s the least she can do.

He gave her the perfect family.

What no one noticed, was the purple light on the sky, and the asteroid coming towards them.


	2. Meteor Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herd must flee from the killer asteroids.

“Dad say bring Mom here right ?”

“He did, the best place to see the sunset.”

“Girls I don’t see ......”

“SURPRISE !”

Shira yelped when her husband appeared, hanging from his tail, he only does that in special occasions.

“Happy aniversary Honey !”

Sid reveled the ice sculpture while Manny and Ellie made the flowers fall.

“Diego, this is too much.”

“Nothing for the love of my life. It’s never enough.”

Ralph took note on that, he has to give Shana the same surprises Diego gives Shira.

“Diego. I will admit I didn’t think as big as you, but I got you this.”

She showed him the necklace.

“Shira is that ?”

“I got it from the sea, and the girls helped me fix it. I know how important it’s for you.”

“It’s perfect.”

They nuzzled as everyone cheered.

“Awwww, I hope Ralph and I manage to be like that.”

“Yeah.”

Shana looked at her sister.

“Hey, I know with me getting married we haven’t had enough time together, but we’re always going to be sisters. That will never change.”

“You’re right, thanks Shana, I promise to be nicer to Ralph ok ?”

“Sis, that’s the best thing I can hear.”

With that the sisters went and joined the embrace.

Ralph went to get away, but Diego grabbed him.

“Where are you going, you are part of the family.”

“Sir, you are going to make me cry.”

Manny gave Ellie her fruits.

“Here you go, enough for you and the baby.”

“So where are the peaches ?”

“Shira and Shana are allergic.”

“Oh right, I forgot.”

“SIDNEY, chew this apple for me.”

“Right Granny.”

“Sid, not I’m front of us !”

Sid started chewing, when he noticed the sky.

“Hey, Diego didn’t told me he had fireworks.”

Manny looked to the sky.

“Wait a minute, he doesn’t, maybe Shira brought them ?”

“WOW, Dad you had fireworks ?” Flora said.

“So romantic Dad !” 

“You Bro-Dad, are the best in the romantic events, teach me everything so that when we go.”

Shira and Flora chocked at that. They spit their food in Diego.

“OW!”

“You’re leaving !”

“So much for being Sisters forever eh !”

“Mom, Flora, relax, we just want to travel for a bit, honeymoon as Uncle Sid calls it.”

“Yeah, I was just welcomed into the Herd, I don’t want to leave it.”

“Ehh, everyone, I didn’t call the fireworks.”

The upcoming argument died before it started.

“What ?”

“Mom, did you ?”

“They are not mine.”

“What the hell ?”

Sid looked at the fireworks, when he saw something horrifying.

“Manny, this might be a problem.”

“What do you mean ?”

Sid just pointed at it.

“Oh, there is a giant fireball coming at us. Why would that be a problem ?”

Sid wasn’t the only one that saw it.

“WHAT THE HELL !”

Shira didn’t see a banana pil and slipped.

“Shira hon are...”

“Ok ! Party over ! Everyone go home !”

“Mom, the party just got started ?”

“Yeah, and I am dead.”

“Shira, What’s going on ?”

“A.....look behind you.”

They did.

“Oh. TAKE COVER !”

He grabbed his girls as the meteor crashed nearby the filed.

“Look, there is more coming !”

More started coming at them.

“METEOR SHOWER !”

Diego took action.

“Manny, we need to go to the cave by the frozen lake, we will all fest I’m there !”

“You’re right, come on let’s go !”

The Herd ran toward the cave, with Manny caring Granny in his back.

Asteroids crashed just behind them.

“Every body jump !”

They jumped to the frozen lake, and ran to the cave.

Manny and Diego stayed outside to do a headcount, and then went inside.

“Allright, we stored this cave with food for emergency, Sid, if the light goes out, make a fire.”

Suddenly everything went black.

“Now ?”

“Now.”

.....

.....

.....

....

......

.....

“UNCLE SID, THAT’S MY TAIL !”

“Sorry Shana.”

They tried to sleep with all of the commotion. 

Due to her pregnancy Ellie fell first to sleep. Sid and Granny followed her, then Crash and Eddie. Flora got defeated by sleep and went to sleep in Diego’s side, he got her sleepiness and fell to sleep too, with Ralph going to sleep literally 5 seconds later. So only Manny, Shira, and Shana were awake.

“I guess it stopped.”

“For now.”

“Well I think we should use the time to shut some eye. Goodnight you too.”

“Night Manny.”

Manny soon fell to sleep.

“Shana ?”

“Yes Mom.”

“I’m sorry for my reaction for you and Ralph going on a trip. Old habits die hard sweetie, but I trust you two will be safe.”

“Thanks Mom.”

“Good.”

“Mom, I can’t sleep, will I even get married, I’m scared.”

“Listen. You will get married, I promise. Like Sid says, we will get threw this one in a boom. Although not with a boom. You do need to sleep ok ?”

“Fine, since Flora is cuddled with Dad like a little girl, I will be a little girl too and cuddle with you.”

“Don’t you want to be with your fiancée ?”

“The only one that makes me feel this safe it’s my mother.”

“Come here then.”

“Thanks, goodnight Mom, I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

Shana fell to sleep in her mother’s side.

“I promise you will get married, and that you and Flora will be back as best friends, I can’t ket what happened to me, happen to you.”

“He was here.”

“Oscar, how much more !”

“Yeah, I want food !”

“Shut up you two !”

Zeke and Lenny groaned.

“I’m getting Diego’s sent. He is in this island. So are the mammoth and the sloth, but there is a fourth one, a female with the sent of Diego, he’s got a mate.”

“So,we have starved for days, and Diego gets a mate ? Let’s steel her form him !”

“She’s a silver, you can smell it, not a pure one.”

“A silver one, ewww, I hated that Soto accepted them.”

“Well he’s gone right ? Now we can do things our way.”

Oscar laughed at that, soon, they will have their revenge.


	3. Buck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herd meets Diego’s old friend, Buck. Who has a plan, and a warning for Diego and Shira.

Manny got the rocks out of the cave as soon as the noise stopped.

“Would you look at this.”

“I can’t believe it.”

“There was truly a meteor shower.”

ROAR !

They saw something come out of a whole.

“Do we have too....”

“We have the most strong animal in the island so...”

“Hey, thanks Sid.” Manny said.

“I’m talking about Shira, she defeated Gutt, and nothing is worst than a saber mother.” 

“Take that poofy.”

“Hello ?” Diego called.

“AAAR!”

Everyone yelled at that voice. Everyone except Diego.

“Wait a second, I know that voice.”

A knife got out of the whole.

“Diego, is that you ? A little help !”

Diego pulled the knife, and a weasel came out.

“Buck !”

“Diego, I hadn’t seen you since you were a moody teen, disobeying your father all the time.”

“That explains why Dad is so calm.”

“Diego honey, do you know this weirdo ?”

“Everyone, this is my childhood friend Buck. Buck. This is my family.”

“Heloooo!”

“So to start with the most important one. The female sliver saber with the blue earring is my wife Shira. The other silver, with the red earring, is my eldest daughter Shana. The young orange female with the green earring is my youngest daughter Flora. The young male is my future son in law Ralph. The male mammoth is my friend Manny, and the female is his wife Ellie. The sloth is my friend Sid, and the elder is his Granny. And the possums are Crash and Eddie.”

“Well would you look at that, got married to a beautiful female, and had two daughters. You have grown up kid. But, where are your brothers ?”

“Buck, Tom and Elias died long ago. Humans killed them.”

“Oh, oh no. But Tom was about to get married, and Elias was so young !”

“Sorry to interrupt the tale of the past, but what ?”

Buck looked at Shira.

“Dear god, it’s her ! The one of the prophecies !”

“Oh yeah, the Gutt thing, Mom already took him out.”

“That’s just one of the two, she still has another prophecy.”

“WHAT ?”

“Ok, what is it with Shira getting in prophecies !” Manny said.

“Maybe it can be another silver saber ?”

“Nope. It’s says that the one that stopped Gutt, is also destinaded to stop the mother of all asteroids, along side her mate, and two daughters.”

That made Shira freeze. 

One thing is for her to be in a crazy prohecy, Diego being with her, she hates it too much, but Shana and Flora being involved, now that’s too much.

“I have the tablet here.”

Buck showed Diego and Shira the picture. It’s them, their exact pictures.

“Flora, it’s us !”

They didn’t notice Shana snuck in and saw it too.

“Uncle Manny and Uncle Sid are in there too !”

Sure enough, Manny and Sid were just bellow the four sabers.

“Wait, But Ralph is not there ! Nore is Aunt Ellie, or Uncles Crash and Eddie and Granny !” 

“None of us where there when Mom defeated Gutt, and we are ok. Don’t over react Shana, that’s Mom’s job.”

“Watch it young lady.”

“Sorry Mom !”

Buck looked at the sky.

“There it is, the mother of all asteroids, coming straight towards us, going underground won’t help this time.”

“Wait, that wasn’t there before, and look at what’s doing to the sky.” Ellie said.

“Don’t worry, we just have to make sure Diego, Shira, Shana, Flora, Manny, and Sid are in this exact place, and it will solve.”

“So instead of running away, you want us to run towards the asteroid.”

“Listen Kitty, it will kill us no matter where we go !”

“First, Don’t call me kitty, second, this are our daughters you want to put in danger !”

“Shira, I hate putting them in danger, but remember that Manny, Sid and I saved the baby, and you defeated Gutt. We can’t escape this.”

“But...”

“Mom, we can do this, we don’t want to be left out again.”

“This might be my only chance to get married Mom, please, we have to take it.”

Shira has no choice.

“All right, let’s go.”

The Herd walked threw a mist.

“We look so good right honey ?”

“Hell Yeah hon...”

Shana slipped and fell in top of Flora.

“AAJAJAJAJAJA!” Granny laughed.

“So cool right ?”

“Sorry Sis.”

Flora stared sniffing.

“That’s strange.”

“Have I ever told you you’re so fluffy !”

“Shana, get off me.”

“Are you still mad at me leaving for a while ?”

“No, I can’t stop you, but promise me you will stay until I tale Mom and Dad my secret.”

“I would never even dream of allowing you do that alone.”

“Does...”

“Ralph has no idea, that’s our sister secret, and I agree Mom and Dad need to know first, even if I am sure they are going to be 100% fine with it.”

“It’s still scary.”

“I will take your paw when you tell them if you want, I will do anything.”

“Thanks Sis.”

“Anytime.”

Óscar saw the daughters.

The sliver one has no use, She’s a freak like her mother and will meet the same fate as her parents.

The other one, he might have a use for her, so he might keep her alive.

It would make their revenge much more fun.


	4. The Day We Became 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Shira remember when Shana and Flora were born.

“Diego ?”

“Yes Shira.” 

“Wasn’t Buck dead ?”

“I thought so.”

“I died and came back kitty.”

“What ? That doesn’t make sense.”

“Life doesn’t make sense.”

“What does that...”

“Say Diego, I’m surprised you found another female, after Maria.”

“WHO THE HELL IS MARIA ?”

“Calm down Shira. Maria was my childhood crush. She grew together with me and my brothers, and yeah, I had feelings for her, but none of them compete to what I feel for you, she was a crush, I love you.”

“Maria died a long time ago, so relax madam.”

“Also, you are way better than her.”

She blushed a bit.

“Sorry for my reaction. Is just that...”

“No Shira, Buck should be more sensible. Buck buddy, her past is not a good one, and she is sensible, don’t kid with her emotions.”

“I got you, sorry Shira, for what’s worth, I like you more already.”

“I’m relaxed now.”

“So, where did you two met ?”

“He found me when The Valley was floading, we fell in love in the journey, and when I did something stupid and got trapped in a cave. He went into the water and saved me.”

“Oh, a good love story. What about the girls, how was their birth.”

“Well.......”

“GET OUT OF THE WAY !” Diego ran, carrying water with him.

“We got a code blue !” Crash yelled.

“Or pink, one can be a girl.” Eddie said.

“As long as we have a boy, I am fine with it.”

Diego ran to his wife, who has just seating there.

“Diego, it was just a kick.”

“Oh.”

“Relax, they will come out soon.”

“I just want to see my boys, or girls, or boy and girl.”

“I have a feeling that we are having two girls.”

Sid came running.

“I heard the news, are they here ?”

“Sorry buddy, no cubs today.”

“Aw. But hey, I finished the ice sculpture you guys wanted.”

Sid showed them a small sculpture, with small figures of Diego, Shira, Manny, Sid, Crash, and Eddie. There is two empty spaces for the babies once they come out.

“Sid, this is amazing.”

“Great job Sid, really. Just wow, how much do you want ?”

“Ah it’s ok. It’s a gift, just tell me I can be Uncle Sid.”

“Consider yourself an Uncle.”

Diego woke up gently.

He can’t wake up Shira, her cramps got her up all night, and she must be hungry.

He went silently to hunt.

Shira woke up to pain.

“AAAAAAH!”

“Shira !”

“Sister, What is going on ?”

“Get, Diego.”

“Oh. She must have a cramp.”

“Get the plant bro.”

“NO YOU IDIOTS, MY WATER BROKE, I AM GIVING BIRTH !”

“Ooooooh.”

Manny came in.

“Shira, Did...”

“They are coming, I can feel them.”

Knowing what to do, Manny took command.

“Allright, Crash and Eddie, get water, a lot of it, she’s going to need it. Sid, find Diego, tell him that the cubs are coming and that he needs to come here, this is no fake alert. Shira, I will stay with you until he arrives, Listen to my voice, calm down, and when you feel one close, you push.”

Everyone went to make their jobs.

Diego looked at his prey, he looks juicy, perfect for Shira, and he is...

“DIEGO !”

The deer went running away.

“Sid, you made me...”

“Forget your prey, Shira is giving birth right now !”

He took off after that, his babies are coming !

“Manny, can I hold your trunk ?”

“Sure just AAAWWW!” He was surprised at her grip. “I can’t breath.”

“We got the water !”

“Here, take some, Diego should be here soon.”

Just as he said that, Diego came in.

“Shira ! Manny is she ?”

“She is almost ready to push. They are coming pal.”

He took Shira’s paw.

“I am here love, you aren’t alone, are you ready ?”

“I want to see my kids.”

“Then push it.”

She took a breath, and pushed.

She pushed, and pushed, until a cry came out.

“Aaaah, aaaaah.”

“It’s ok little one, Daddy is here.” His baby was so terrified.

“What is it ?”

“It’s silver, just like you, and it’s.....a female, a little girl.”

“We have a girl, we AAAAH!”

“Looks like there is another one. Come on Shira one more push.”

“It’s not that easy !”

But she did it, for her other baby.

She pushed for 4 minutes, until a second cry was heard.

The pain stopped, they were out.

“Another girl, you were right, two girls.”

“NOOOOOO!” Crash and Eddie yelled.

She looked at her daughters. 

The youngest one whimpered a bit, but once she got her face in Diego’s fur, she relaxed, a smile in her face. The oldest one was still crying.

“Come here little one.”

The oldest tried to stand up, but she just fell and rolled into Shira’s fur, once she smelled her mother, she sobbed in her fur.

She wants to see their eyes so much, she wishes saber cubs opened their eyes as soon as they were born.

“Shira, you want to name them ?”

“I name one, you name the other.”

“Fine, you first.”

She looked at her eldest. 

Her color.....she has the right name.

“Shana.”

“Shana ?”

“Yeah, the name of the silver saber that made a difference in her pack, that got some packs to accept them. Her name will be Shana.”

“Shana, perfect. As for our youngest one. I would like to name her after my mother, Flora.”

“Flora, I love it. My baby girls, Shana and Flora.”

Sid and the possums were crying, while Manny did had some tears of joy.

“Shana, Flora, welcome to the Herd, welcome to the Ice Age.” Diego said.

“That was beautiful !” Buck cried. “Now look at them, great job you two.”

Diego and Shira looked at their daughters.

“We really did a great job, they are perfect.”

“The best daughters any father could ask for.”

“Which is why we are stopping that rock, I want them to continue their lives. Buck, tell me your plan.”


End file.
